Better
by nalu793
Summary: NaLu fanfic. Gray, being the abusive yet possesive boyfriend he is, finds that the new guy, Natsu, is a threat towards his and Lucy's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy! Geez, you're such a klutz." Gray rolled his eyes at his girlfriend who had tripped over a crack in the ground. "I-I'm sorry." The blonde said, getting off the ground and to her feet. Lucy picked up her bag and kept walking with Gray. Girls at their school stared at Gray, He was one of the most popular guys in the school, they couldn't understand why he would date "Lucy".

It was lunch time and they had to go to the Cafeteria. "Hey guys." Gray said when he got to his table. Gray sat down and pulled Lucy onto his lap. He looked at her. "Lucy, kiss me." Lucy blushed. "Not in public." Gray rolled his eyes and grabbed her head. He pulled her close and kissed her. He pulled away and went close to her ear. "Don't disobey me again, you hear?" A chill went down her spine as she nodded.

Gray started to nibble on her ear as Lucy sat there obediently. Gray stopped when he caught sight of a new pink haired boy that was being crowded with girls. "Pretty boy." He scoffed. The pinkette saw Lucy sitting uncomfortably on Gray's lap as Gray made out with her and slid his hand up her skirt. Her eyes went wide as she attempted to push his hand away. He growled and threatened to hit her. She let go of his hand and stayed quiet.

"Oh, Lucy, you're getting pretty wet. I'll take care of that later." Lucy blushed but stayed silent. The bell rang, signalling their next class. "Lucy, let's skip. I got something I wanna show you." Lucy sighed but nodded. Gray brought her into the boys bathroom. He forgot to make sure everyone was out but locked the door. "Lucy, take off your skirt." She did as she was commanded.

Gray thought for a second. "Take off your shirt too, I wanna see those hot boobs of yours." Lucy removed her shirt and blushed. She tried to cover herself but Gray grabbed her arms and moved them away. He pinned her to the ground. "You don't get to go anywhere." He started sucking on her nipples as he rubbed the wet spot of her panties. Lucy's eyes shot open when she thought she heard something. She started to sweat.

Suddenly, a bathroom stall door swung open. It was the new boy. Lucy didn't know his name, but she had caught a glance at him before. "Oi! what're you doing? It's obvious that she doesn't want you doing that." Gray glared at him. "Yeah, and what's it to you? She's mine, I can do whatever I want with her." Gray said. "She's not an object!" The pinkette yelled.

Gray stood up and socked the boy in the face. He dragged him to the door and threw him out. He checked all the stalls then locked the door again. Gray looked back at Lucy. "Did you tell him?" He said, he sounded pissed. "N-no. I don't even know who he is." Gray scoffed. "You're lying to me!" He hit her in the eye and she screamed. From outside, the pink haired boy from before could hear her.

Gray sighed. "Ok, now that I've punished you, where were we?" He moved down from her boobs to her underwear. He started licking the wet spot which caused Lucy to moan. He pulled on the panties with his tongue and teeth. He finally pulled them off and unbuckled his belt. Gray pulled down his pants to reveal his rock hard member. Lucy didn't care though. She just wanted to get it over with.

Gray slowly began to enter Lucy and she flinched at the pain. "Don't move." Gray snapped. He began a rhythm of a continuous "in and out" motion. Lucy sat there as she felt it slide within her. Gray began to moan, Lucy knew he was going to come soon. "Please don't come inside me." She asked sweetly. "I'll come in you if I want." Gray snapped back. Lucy sighed as he started to push it harder and faster.

Suddenly, Gray jerked out of Lucy. She shot her eyes open. A white substance was covering her belly and Gray looked worn out. "I don't want to come in you the first time we do it. That would spoil the fun." Gray shoved his face in Lucy's boobs and layed there for a second. "Gray, we have to go to class, and I have to clean myself up." Gray looked up at her and smirked. "Don't clean yourself. Let's go to class as we are, but put on a skirt, I don't want the other boys looking at you."

Lucy sighed as she pulled her crop top back over her boobs and brought up her skirt. Gray and Lucy walked out of the bathroom. It was in between classes now and everyone was in the halls. Lucy tried to cover her stomach, but Gray pushed her arms away. Instead, Gray put his arm around her and started squeezing her breast. Lucy pushed his arm away and he growled, frightening the people around them. Lucy whimpered as he continued.

In the hall, Gray caught sight of the pinkette. He saw Gray too. He started to walk towards Gray and Lucy. "Oi, you again." Gray rolled his eyes and walked in the other direction. The boy tried to continue when he was swarmed with girls. "Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy heard them say. "So his name is Natsu, eh?" Lucy whispered to herself. "What?" Gray asked. Lucy froze. "O-oh, I was just saying that his name is Natsu. That's what those girls are calling him at least."

"Tsk, not like it matters." Gray said, sounding kind of jealous. "Y-yeah." Lucy quickly replied. Natsu looked through the crowd to see if he could see Lucy, he noticed her black eye. Eventually he gave up and went to class; biology. When he got there, he saw Gray and Lucy making out in the corner. Gray had backed Lucy up against the wall, not giving her any room to move. Natsu sighed and sat down at one of the front desks.

"Ok class." Their teacher began. "So today we're trying out assign seats." Gray groaned as he sat down at a table, pulling Lucy onto his lap once again. "In this seat, Lucy Heartfillia. Next to her will be Natsu Dragneel. Then Cana Alberona, and..." The list continued on until it got to Gray. "And here, next to Levy McGarden, is Gray fullbuster. Next to him is Gajeel Redfox. And that's it. Please find your seat quietly."

Lucy went to her seat, as told, and sat down. She looked next to her to see Natsu. He was staring at her black eye painfully. "Oi! Lucy!" Lucy's attention got pulled over to Gray who was two rows behind her. He gave her a glare that clearly said "don't talk to him". She nodded nervously and turned back around.

During class, Natsu passed Lucy a note. Surprised, Lucy opened it. _"Is your eye ok?"_ Lucy looked up at the teacher to make sure he didn't notice. She got her pencil and wrote back. _"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks."_ She quickly passed it back before anyone noticed. Gray glared at Natsu and Lucy. Lucy looked over to see Natsu passing the note back again. _"Why are you with_ _ **him**_ _?"_ He asked.

Lucy's face had a worried expression on it. She just remembered Gray. She turned around to see Gray giving her the deaths stare. She jumped and turned back around, looking sick. _"It's complicated."_ Lucy slid the note back onto Natsu's desk and he sighed. When Natsu passed the note back, it had a number on it. _"Call me if you want to tell me sometime. I'm willing to listen."_ Lucy looked at Natsu, he was smiling and she was blushing.

Suddenly, the bell broke her out of her gaze. Lucy shoved the note in her pocket and gathered her stuff. Lucy walked out of the classroom to find no Gray. She walked to her locker suspiciously. When she got there, she still didn't see Gray. She put her books back and closed her locker. Gray was standing there when she shut the door. She gasped. "G-Gray! I was just about to go look for you."

Gray growled and grabbed her arm. He pulled her outside next to the double doors of the school. When they got there, Gray slapped her. Lucy shrieked. "What the fuck were you doing with Natsu?" Gray yelled. "N-nothing." Lucy whimpered. He slapped her again. "Stop lying to me!" Lucy started to cry. People leaving the school hurried by them, avoiding all contact with Gray.

Two people in particular didn't leave; Levy McGarden, and her boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox. Levy ran towards them, Gajeel staying father back. "Hey!" Levy yelled at Gray. "What do you think you're doing to her?!" Gray scoffed and went to hit her. Levy screamed but Gajeel sprinted towards Gray and grabbed his hand. "Touch her, and I'll murder you." He said, pushing Levy back behind him. Gray smirked and Gajeel squeezed harder, nearly braking Gray's wrist.

Gray screeched in pain and Gajeel let go. "Next time, I won't let go. Now, what do you think you're doing to little Lucy, here?" Gray smirked. "Just having some fun, she was a bad girl." "Doesn't look like she's having much fun to me."Gajeel stated, glancing at the crying Lucy. "Well that doesn't matter, she's just a pet." Gajeel punched him in the stomach. Gray fell backwards onto the ground.

"Keep thinking like that and you'll be in big trouble. I know Levy would kill me if I ever said something that fucking dumb." Gray cried in pain while Gajeel and Levy took Lucy to safety, away from Gray.

"Hey, Lucy, are you ok?" Levy asked when they finally stopped. Lucy still had a few tears running down her face. She quickly wiped them away. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks." Levy smiled. "Hmm... Lu." Levy mumbled. "Huh?" Lucy asked. Levy looked at Lucy. "How 'bout I call you 'Lu'?" Lucy smiled. "Sure."

Gajeel and Levy walked Lucy home and left, hoping Gray wouldn't come find her. Levy gave Lucy her phone number before she left. Lucy looked at the piece of paper from Levy as she walked into her house. She went up to her room and locked the door, out of habit.

Lucy grabbed her phone and dialed in the number from Levy. There was an answer.

 _"Hey Lu! How's it going? Everything alright?"_

"Yeah, everything's fine Levy. You and Gajeel get home ok?"

 _"Yeah, we're great."_

"Can I talk to you about something?"

 _"Anything."_

"Well there's this new guy named Natsu, you probably saw girls all over him at school."

Lucy told Levy about everything. The bathroom on incident with Natsu and Gray, the note passing in class, everything. From that day forward, Levy and Lucy became best friends.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the new series! I had to cut it off because I need to post this because I've been working on it for a while. Sorry if there's any mistakes, I didn't have time to check. By the way, I made an instagram edits account and I would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out. It's called slayer. titan (there's no space in between the dot and titan. it just won't let me put that.)**

 **If you don't have Instagram it's ok. But if you do, I would love it if you liked and followed my account. Thanks!**


	2. Ch 2: Friends With Benefits

Lucy had a class with Natsu again. And, surprise surprise, they got sat next to each other again. It's like Natsu made a deal with the teachers to put them next to each other.

During class, Lucy tried to avoid all contact with Natsu. He passed her notes, but she would just throw them away. Natsu frowned. Gray hadn't gone to school that day, but Lucy didn't want to risk anything. Natsu eventually gave up and didn't pay attention to her.

At lunch, Natsu kept sitting next to Lucy, so she kept moving away. Eventually Lucy found Levy and the mob of girls found Natsu. "What was that about?" Levy asked. "Nothing." Lucy replied quickly. Lucy opened her lunch. She quickly realized she needed to go shopping, there was barely anything in her bag.

After lunch and her last class, Lucy went to her locker to drop off her stuff, Natsu was waiting there. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked over to her locker anyways, ignoring Natsu. "Lucy." Nothing. "Lucy... Lucy!" Lucy slammed her locker. "What?!" She said. "Lucy, I want to make sure you're ok. And why haven't you called me?" Lucy grabbed his arm and took him around the corner to a spot where no one would bother them.

"If you really want know, why I'm with Gray, I'll tell you." Lucy shivered, it was the end of winter but still cold. "Natsu. So, when my parents died, they were killed, Gray saved me from the killers by snapping a picture of them and running away with me. He became my guardian and we started dating. But he changed and started being like he is now. I'm afraid to break up with him because I know he'll do something bad."

Natsu's eyes softened. "Lucy..." Tears started to build up in Lucy's eyes. She looked away, ashamed. "Lucy, you don't have to be embarrassed or shy around me. I'm here for you when you need it." Lucy looked at Natsu. Suddenly, she couldn't keep it in anymore and burst into tears.

Natsu walked closer to Lucy and embraced her. Lucy cried into his chest. No more words were spoken. Natsu walked her home. They got to her porch and Natsu looked up, his breath leaving a fog. Lucy noticed Natsu and blinked out of her gaze. "U-um, do you wanna come in?" Lucy choked on her own words. He looked down from the sky. "Let's stay here for a sec, the sky's beautiful." Lucy blushed as she thought she heard him say, "just like you."

Natsu sat on the porch and looked back up at the sky, patting the spot next to him. Lucy did as suggested, and sat next to him. She laid back and looked at the glistening stars in all their glory. "Pretty." Lucy said in a sweet voice. "Yeah." Natsu agreed. They sat there looking at the stars until a car alarm broke them of their gaze. Lucy jumped into a sitting position.

Natsu chuckled. "That scare you?" She gave a little laugh. "Yeah, I guess so." Lucy stood up. "I'm going to go inside now. Um, you want to come in?" Lucy said. "Well, I actually have to go. But, could we hang out tomorrow?" Natsu asked, hesitantly. Lucy sighed. "I don't know, today was different because Gray wasn't here today. But we'll have to see later." Lucy walked to her door. "See you tomorrow." She muttered. "Ye-" Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence before Lucy shut the door.

On the other side of the door, was Lucy, screaming at herself in her head. "Fuck! I just blew my one chance to have any other human contact without Gray." Lucy laughed at herself. "At least I got something." She went up to bed and went to sleep, a smile on her face.

The next day, Gray was back. Lucy sighed as he grabbed her as soon as she was within arms reach. They walked on to their first class. Luckily, that class she sat next to Levy, her best friend. Gray sat behind her so she wasn't completely free. But it was something.

It was an early day, so classes were shorter. But to Lucy, they were longer. She had had freedom for a whole day, but now he's back. Back to her miserable life.

Lucy sighed while she was walking with Gray to lunch after their second period. Lucy sat next to Levy, but Gray picked her up and put her on his lap. Gray and Gajeel had made a "truce" for the time being. It turned out that Gajeel and Natsu were best friends, so when Natsu went to sit with them, Gray wasn't happy.

"What's the pretty boy doing here?" Natsu rolled his eyes and Gajeel scoffed. "Come on Lucy." Gray pushed Lucy off of his lap and grabbed her arm. He began pulling her away while Lucy looked back. Levy's worried face turned to a sigh and she turned around. "He took her again." Levy said.

Natsu eyed Lucy and Gray. Lucy sat uncomfortably on Gray's lap as he kissed her neck. He nipped her at one point, which made Lucy squeal and push him away on instinct. Gray growled and Lucy turned pale. Her eyes wandering over to Natsu's, as if she was trying to say "help me".

Natsu stood up but Levy shook her head and gestured him down. "Leave it, you'll accomplish nothing and end up with a black eye." Natsu sat back down and pouted. Lucy squirmed as Gray continued to nip her neck and rub his hands up and down her thighs. Lucy tightened her legs. Gray smacked her calf which made her loosen up.

Suddenly, Natsu's attention was brought to an approaching Mira. "Hey guys!" She said. "Um, so, Laxus is having a party at his house tomorrow. We're hoping you'll be there." Mira gave them a cheerful smile, handed them the invitations, and skipped over to Laxus. Laxus was over by Gray's table, inviting Lucy and Gray to the very same party.

"I don't think I'll go." Natsu said. "Aw, come on, Natsu! You may get a chance with Lucy there." Levy nudged his shoulder, a smirk spread across her lips. Natsu turned bright red. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Natsu asked, nervously. He clutched his wrist anxiously. "It's so obvious, especially the way you protect her."

Natsu looked away. "Shut up." He muttered. Levy giggled. She turned to Gajeel. "You wanna go?" She asked, with somewhat puppy dog eyes. Gajeel sighed. "Only because you're begging." Levy puffed her cheeks. "I am not begging." She turned away. "Oh, you so are! You gave me the puppy eyes."

Gajeel crossed his arms. Levy turned back to Gajeel and smiled. "Well it worked, didn't it?" She teased. Gajeel chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a sucker for you eyes." Levy leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

Natsu sighed and turned away from the couple. He watched the clock until lunch was over. Lucy and Natsu caught each other's eyes through the crowd that was waiting at the door to go to their classes. They stared at each other until Gray grabbed Lucy by the waist and kissed her. Natsu looked away to avoid getting himself angered.

The next class Natsu had with Lucy. And luckily, Gray wasn't in there. The teacher assigned a project that required a partner. She said that they were able to pick their own partners as long as they asked her first. Natsu and Lucy picked each other.

Natsu and Lucy finished the first part early and talked. They had to whisper so they wouldn't disturb others. Natsu made a joke and Lucy burst out laughing. The whole class glared at her and she quieted down. She looked to Natsu and let out a small laugh under her breath with her mouth closed.

After class, Natsu and Lucy had to stay late for disrupting the class so often. They had to clean up the entire class. The teacher left for a second to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu turned to her and she sprayed him with her the spray bottle. "Ah!" Lucy screamed as Natsu picked her up by the waist, laughing. "Natsu! Put me down! Hahaha!" Natsu spun her around until the teacher walked in. Natsu put Lucy down and quickly got to work, same for Lucy. "You kids." Ms. Porliusca, the teacher, mumbled, chuckling a little.

Natsu and Lucy finished cleaning and Porliusca let them go. "Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked while they walked out of the school. "Yeah, Luce?" Natsu said, turning to her. "What time is it?" Lucy asked. Natsu got his phone out to check the time. "8:30"

Lucy cringed at the time. She hoped Gray wouldn't be there, wondering where she was, building up his anger. "I'll walk you home." Natsu said in a soft voice, noticing her fear. Lucy turned to him. "Thanks." She said, smiling slightly.

Natsu and Lucy walked home and continued to make each other laugh. They got to Lucy's house and Natsu walked in with her. They checked around her house to make sure Gray wasn't there. Lucy sighed with relief. "Looks like he's not here." Natsu nodded.

"Well, I guess it's about time I get going." Natsu said, walking to the door. He felt a light tug. He turned around to see Lucy. "Please stay. I haven't been alone in a long time, and I'm scared." Natsu smiled and nodded. "Ok."

Natsu went over to the couch and switched on the TV. He patted the seat next to him. Lucy walked over to him and sat down beside him.

Lucy put her legs up on the couch and leaned on the arm closest to Natsu. Natsu leaned back and leaned on the arm closest to Lucy. They sat there's watching TV until Lucy's hand slipped and landed on Natsu's hand. Lucy froze. Natsu looked up at her and she looked at him. They locked eyes and just stared at each other for a while.

Natsu and Lucy moved closer and close until their lips were centimeters apart. Suddenly, Natsu crashed his lips with Lucy's, slipping his hand behind her neck. Lucy puts her hands on his cheeks. Natsu unintentionally pushed Lucy onto the couch. They pulled part for a second but then crashes their lips back together.

Natsu ran his hands up and down Lucy's thighs while they continued their full on make out session. Lucy started unbuttoning Natsu's shirt while Natsu pushed up her crop top and unclipped her bra. Their lips never unconnected the whole time. They continued undressing each other.

Natsu was hovering over Lucy, both of them only in their underwear. They pulled away. "Natsu.." Lucy cooed. Natsu kissed her neck and Lucy moaned. Natsu tugged at Lucy's underwear and Lucy pulled off his boxers.

x...x

The next morning Natsu and Lucy woke up tangled up in each other on the couch. Lucy looked at Natsu then looked under the blanket. She turned bright red at the sight of her naked body up against his. Lucy looked at the time. "Natsu, Natsu! It's almost time for school, we over slept!" Lucy said, poking Natsu's cheek.

"Hm? Lucy?" Natsu slowly opened his eyes. Reality suddenly hit him and he turned bright red. Lucy reached down next to her and grabbed her bra and panties. She slipped them on and got out from under the blanket.

"H-Here." She said, handing him his boxers while blushing. Lucy ran upstairs and got dressed in a short, tan dress with noodle straps that crossed on her chest and wrapped around the neck. She matched it with a black leather jacket and black heels. She put on little makeup and kept her hair down.

Lucy ran downstairs to see Natsu's already dressed in his regular clothes. "Oh... I figured you'd be gone by now." Lucy said. Natsu tilted his head, he looked so chill, standing there with his hands behind his head. "Nah, I wouldn't leave you alone, especially without warning."

They walked to school in silence. They got to the school and immidiatly went to their class, which was with each other. They had all their classes together. Great. Natsu and Lucy sat on opposite sides of the room and were constantly glancing at each other.

Next class Lucy had with Gray. Shit, she forgot about him. Lucy smiled nervously when she saw him. He grabbed her and put his arm over her shoulders. They walked into class and Natsu saw them. He sighed and Lucy had a sad look on her face. Gray and Lucy sat next to each other and Natsu sat on the other side of the room.

 _Time skip..._

A week later, Lucy started feeling really sick. She started to throw up every two minutes. Lucy didn't want to think it was possible, but she thought she would try. She thought maybe she was pregnant. Lucy went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. She went back home, took the test, and hoped in wasn't positive.

Lucy stared at the stick in her hands. It read: _Positive._ Lucy tried to decided whether to tell Natsu or Gray first. She decided to tell Gray first, he was her boyfriend after all.

"Gray..." Lucy walked into the livingroom to see Gray sitting on the couch watching TV. "Gray... I'm pregnant." Gray turned to look at Lucy with wide eyes. His surprised face morphed into anger as he got up and approached Lucy. He slapped her.

"Whose is it?!" He growled. "It's not mine, we've done it _once_ and I made sure not to cum in you. So, whose is it?!" Lucy had a guilty face on, she looked down. "Natsu's." She said quietly. Gray's eyes went wide and her filled up with anger. "Natsu's? You mean the pink haired pretty boy?!" He slapped her again. Lucy started to cry as Gray began to beat her.

Lucy went to school the next day wearing sunglasses a scarf, and other covering accessories. Lucy passed by Natsu in the halls and he noticed everything covering her. He saw a little bit of blood bleed through the scarf. "Lucy?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Lucy took off her glasses and scarf to reveal a great amount of wounds, but that wasn't the half of it. Natsu gasped. She began to cry. "Luce, what happened?"

"He found out." She said simply. Natsu's eyes widened. "How?" He asked nervously. "I told him." Lucy said, looking away. "Why would you do that?" He asked. The little bit of anger in his voice made Lucy jump. "Because-because I'm pregnant. And it's not his." Lucy looked back to Natsu, tears still streaming down her face.

"Its yours, Natsu."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope all you guys liked this chapter! I've been working on it for a while.**


	3. Ch 3: Endings and Beginnings

**Natsu POV**

I looked at Lucy with wide eyes. She was pregnant, with my kid. And Gray beat the shit out of her when he found out.

"Lucy... Come here." I grabbed her arm and pulled her away, out of the sight of others.

We stopped walking and I turned to Lucy.

"Luce, I don't want to sound like I'm dismissing it, or I don't care. But I need you to show me something." She nodded, wiping her tears away.

"What is it?" She asked. "Take off your jacket. I want to see your arms." She looked weirded out, but then realized my purpose.

"I can't do that Natsu." She said, hesitantly. "Lucy, I need to see how bad he hurt you." She sighed and slowly removed her coat.

My eyes went wide at her bruised and cut up arms.

She was wearing a crop top because Gray wouldn't let her have anything else, but it came to my advantage because I could see multiple cuts and bruises on her stomach too.

I put my hands on my head, stressed.

"What the fuck..." I mumbled. I could feel tears building up in the corners of my eyes.

"Natsu, it's really not that bad." Lucy said, noticing my reaction.

"Not that bad? Luce he fucking tore you to shreds! And it's all my fault." She looked at me with surprise.

"Don't say that! It's not your fault! It's just as much my fault and you know it! I didn't resist anything which means it couldn't possibly be your fault!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she said that.

She jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. I stared at her in surprise.

"Don't blame yourself for everything, Natsu. Especially this, you can't blame yourself for this." I slowly wrapped my arms around her also.

"Luce, what're we going to do about this?" She shook her head.

"Let me worry about that." She said. I pulled away.

"I told you Luce, you don't have to hide anything from me and you don't have to do anything alone. I'm here for you and we have to handle this together."

I took her hand and started walking with her.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "To the nurses office." I said, without looking back at her.

We got to the nurses office and got all her wounds bandaged up.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy said, rubbing her bandaged arm.

We walked out of the nurses office but Lucy stopped right outside of the door. I turned to her, confused.

"What's wrong Luce?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said. "It's just, I think I want to break up with Gray today." I froze.

"O-ok. But um, what do you think he'll do?" She gulped hard and looked up at me.

"I don't know." She said in a shaky voice. "But you can't be there." My eyes went wide.

"Why?!" I yelled. "Because he'll hurt you!" She yelled back.

"I don't give a shit if he hurts me, he already hurt you, and he'll do more if you break up with him alone." I protested.

She tapped her chin. "Then I'll have Gajeel and Levy there. They won't be right next to me, on the side lines where he can't see them. They'll be there just in case."

"But why can't _I_ do that?" I whined. She sighed. "I'm not taking any risks." She said sternly. She walked away and I was left standing there.

I scuffed my shoes as I walked to my next class.

"Stupid Gajeel... Levy... grrmmh." I kept mumbling.

Suddenly, I felt a strong grasp on my arm and I was pulled aside.

"Salamander, hey. So uh, I need to talk to you about something." I saw Gajeel standing in front of me, Levy right beside him.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"So, Lucy asked us to protect her when she breaks up with Gray, but we thought it's be better if you did it. Plus we kind of have... plans. Can you cover for us?"

"Yeah, sure man." I said, nonchalant. "Thanks Natsu." We did our hand shake and he left.

Inside my head, I was cheering. I got to be there. And it's not like I want to see their relationship end, I just want to be the one to protect Lucy. Nothing more, nothing less.

After school, I went to the spot Gajeel had told me about. I watched Lucy and Gray from afar, not to be noticed by Gray.

It was inaudible for me, but I saw that Lucy had said something. Gray turned red, but not like blushing, like he was filled with anger.

Gray screamed at her and began to put up his fists. I sprinted towards him and grabbed his arm and held it behind his back.

"Back up, you don't get to put another finger on her. Understand me?" I guess my voice sounded scary because when I started to talk Lucy jumped.

Gray released himself and turned around to face me.

"And who are you to tell me what to do, pretty boy?" Gray growled. "Just 'cuz you got my bitch knocked up."

My face expression turned to anger at his last comment.

"Bite me." I snapped. Gray tried to punch me but I grabbed his arm and twisted it, while kneeing him in the nuts. I then uppercutted him and he fell to the ground.

"N-Natsu? Where's Gajeel and Levy?" Lucy asked, staring at Gray. "They asked me to do it. Said they had plans." I said, smirking.

I walked over to Lucy. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" She said, pointing to Gray. My face visibly turned dark.

"He called you a bitch." I looked at her and she was obviously holding back a smile.

"Come on Luce, I'll walk you home." I said, putting my arm over her shoulders. She laid her head on my arm as we walked.

The next day, there was a new girl named Juvia.

She introduced herself in class and got sat next to Gray.

Juvia saw Gray and Gray saw Juvia. To an outsider, it looked like love at first sight.

They started talking a lot and before you knew it, in two days they were a thing.

It was different from Lucy though. Juvia was pretty bossy and demanding. But she was also sweet and loving. She was just what Gray needed, she was helping him shape up. I think he's actually afraid of her.

Juvia was sitting with our group at lunch, she had quickly become best friends with Lucy and Levy.

Gray came up and put his arms over her shoulders. "Hey babe." His free hand slid onto her thigh. She slapped it away and pushed him.

"Uh uh. No." Juvia said, putting her hands on her hips.

I chuckled and turned to Lucy. We weren't exactly official yet, but we basically were.

Lucy was scheduled to have an abortion. We had both agreed it was the right thing to do.

I heard the bell ring and got up with Lucy.

"Meet me behind the building after school." I whispered into her ear as I walked away.

 **Lucy POV**

I felt a chill go down my spine when Natsu whispered in my ear. I could see the smirk play on his lips when he backed away from me and left.

I shook my head from my trance and grabbed my things, catching up with Natsu and walking to class together.

My last two classes seemed to just fly by. All my attention was kept on the thought of what Natsu wanted after school.

I heard the last bell ring and my heart skipped a beat. It's time.

I hesitantly grabbed my backpack and walked out of the classroom. I dropped off my stuff at my locker and left for behind the school.

When I got there I saw Natsu leaning his back against the wall. He looked over at me and smiled that big toothy smile that I love.

He approached me and my heart started beating fast.

"H-hey Natsu, so what did you need me for?" I asked, tilting my head. I had expected him to smirk, but instead he got kind of sweaty.

"Ok, so here's the thing. IreallylikeyouandIwantedtoknowifyouwouldbemygirlfriend." He spoke so fast I couldn't understand him.

"Natsu, I can't understand you if you speak so damn fast!" I said. He breathed out deeply.

"Ok, fine. I said I really like you and I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend." My eyes went wide. My heart seemed like it was going three miles a minute.

"Y-yes." I said in a shaky, yet excited, voice.

His face seemed to literally brighten up. He picked me up by the waist and spun me around while the both of us were laughing.

I could feel tears of happiness sting the corners of my eyes.

Natsu put me down and I almost immediately grabbed his face and kissed him. I pulled away and tapped our heads together.

"Ahem." We were broken out of our moment when Gray and Juvia made themselves clear to us. Gray had his arms crossed and Juvia was giggling.

"You guys are so cute." Juvia nudged my arm. I blushed.

"Juvia! What are you guys doing here?" I whined.

"Leaving." Gray said, grabbing Juvia by the waist and walking away. Juvia turned to me while walking and put up the peace sign.

"Ugh! We can't ever be alone can w-" I was interrupted when Natsu kissed me again. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Natsu pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just 'cause I wanted to do that. C'mon, I'll walk you home, Luce." Natsu said, swinging his arm over my shoulders.

On the way home we ran in Mira, one of my friends. She nearly screamed when she saw us together.

"Ahh! NaLu is officially canon! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" She snapped a picture and ran away, squealing.

"Welp, guess the word is out now. We can't trust Mira will keep it a secret." I sighed.

"You can't trust that we'll keep it a secret." Natsu smirked. I giggled.

"That's true." I said as we continued walking.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! So, I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but my sister had her graduation! Yay! It was so much fun! Ok, I got to go. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gruvia Special

**This is kinda going to be a "Gruvia special" I guess... anyways, there's not going to be a lot of NaLu also WARNING there will be a lemon, so if you don't like that, then skip past that part. Ok on to the chappie...**

 **Juvia POV**

I told Gray that tonight would be the night that I would let him have sex with me. We've been together for two months and he's been begging.

We we're making out at his house, I had already taken a pill beforehand, I was pushed up against the wall, one of Gray's hands one by my head, the other scrolling up and down my body.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him, he quickly put his hands under my thighs, supporting me.

Gray kissed up and down my neck and I moaned slightly.

"G-Gray?" He stopped and looked at me. I nodded to him, my eyes still closed. I felt him pick me up and bring me to his bedroom and put me on his bed.

Gray pulled off my black knotted crop top and bra.

Gray kissed from my neck, all the way down to my waist. I shivered when I felt his soft tongue slowly glide along my waist line.

I felt his fingers wrap around my shorts and pull them down. I looked at him and moaned as he lightly rubbed my wet spot in my underwear.

"Wow Juvia, you're already this wet?" I blushed and looked away, kind of closing my legs a bit. Gray came up to my face and kissed me softly.

"I'll be gentle, ok?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded hesitantly as he pulled down my panties.

Gray flicked his tongue at my clit, making me moan loudly. He lapped up my pre-cum and shoved his tongue into my entrance. I moaned with pleasure.

He thrusted his tongue fast until I cummed on his face. I panted heavily as Gray licked it all up then came back up to my face.

"G-Gray?" I asked, still a little shaky.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"T-take off your clothes. It's weird being the only one nude." I said, blushing. He nodded and removed his shirt and pants.

He pulled off his boxers to reveal a monster boner. My eyes widened at his large member.

"You like?" He said, noticing my reaction. I nodded. I realized he would probably want me to suck it and gulped.

"H-hey, Gray?"

"Mm hm? What is it?"

"Could I not suck it, you know, like... could you just put it in?" I asked nervously. He nodded and smiled softly.

I opened my legs again as he positioned himself. He looked at me for assurance and I nodded, leaning back and shutting my eyes.

I felt him shove it in me fast then stop. I cried out in pain and felt a few tears trickle down my cheeks.

Gray leaned down to me and whispered reassuring things until I adapted ten minutes later.

I nodded my head and Gray pulled out then thrusted back in again. I moaned with pleasure and he grunted softly.

"Y-you're n-not as tight as I thought you might be... I wish I was your first." I looked away, remembering something I didn't want to remember.

I forgot about it as he thrusted again. I moaned his name loudly as he hit my g-spot. He moaned and thrusted at inhuman speeds.

I heard him scream out and we cummed together. I felt him pull out then collapse on top of me.

We panted heavily until we came off our highs. Gray crawled off of me and layed down next to me.

"Juvia... there's something... I gotta ask you..." He said turning to me. I nodded slowly and looked at him. His face looked a little worried.

"You looked ashamed when I mentioned not being your first... what happened?" I gulped and looked away.

"Y-you are my first... b-but someone put their dick in me before." He looked at me confused.

"Wouldn't that mean that he was your first?" I gulped and shook me head.

"I-I don't think r-rape counts..." I fiddled with my fingers and looked down. Gray's eyes were wide and I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly.

"Juvia... who was it? I swear I will murder them!" Sweat was dripping from my pores as he asked.

 **Gray POV**

"It was... I just... I can't... I..." Juvia stuffed her face in my shoulder and I felt her tears roll down my back. I pet her head softly, trying to make her feel better.

"Shh... it's ok, I'm here..." She sniffled and curled up more.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" I asked softly. She nodded and cried more.

After a while, she fell asleep. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes, falling asleep as well.

The next morning was school. Juvia spent the night often so she already had clothes there.

We got dressed and ate breakfast, leaving for school.

Juvia held onto my arm as we walked, nuzzling her smiling face into my shoulder. I smiled at her as we walked.

We got to school and all our friends awed at us.

"You guys are so cuuuuute!" Levy exclaimed. Juvia blushed and stuffed her face more into my shoulder.

Natsu and Lucy walked up Natsu's arm around her waist.

"Hi Lu!" Levy said, greeting Lucy.

"Hi Lucy!" Juvia also greeted Lucy.

"Hey guys!" Juvia, Levy, and Lucy all hugged. Us guys groaned, annoyed that they left our arms.

Lucy went back to Natsu and Natsu quickly put his arm around her again. Gajeel and I did the same when Juvia and Levy came back.

Juvia jumped when she heard the bell ring, signaling us to go inside. I chuckled at her and kissed her softly, then walked inside.

I walked Juvia to her classroom and was about to leave for mine when she grabbed my arm. I turned to see her. Her face told me nothing.

"Um, meet me on the side of the school for lunch. I-I wanna talk to you." She said, still holding my arm.

"Ok..." I kissed her cheek and she let go of my arm, allowing me to go to my class.

 _What does she want to talk about? Is she going to break up with me?!_ Questions flooded my head and formed into a headache as class went on.

I went through two more classes then was lunch. Welp, guess I gotta meet Juvia. I grabbed my lunch and made my way to the side of the school.

Juvia was leaning on her shoulder against the wall, on her phone.

"Juvia!" I yelled, waving as she looked up and smiled.

"Hey!..." She kissed me when I got in reach of her.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" I asked, hesitantly. She fiddled with her fingers and looked down. I could tell she was nervous.

"I-it's about the... rape... thing..." She started. My eyes went wide but I stay quiet, listening closely to her.

"I just... I haven't told anyone else about like the details and stuff and I need to talk to someone and-and-and-" I kissed her, cutting her off.

I pulled away and looked at her.

"Calm down, Juvia. Take a breath." She inhaled deeply then sighed.

"You see, I was adopted. But my 'father' only adopted me so I could join every sport so he could hit on the girls on my team. Not only that, he would rape me when he wasn't raping girls on my team." My face was red with anger but she continued in attempt to calm me down.

"B-but that wasn't often, he only raped my about three times. And that was two years ago. I haven't done ever anything since, except for last night, with you."

She sighed, seeming relieved. I put my hand on her shoulder and she winced, looking back up at me. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you told me. I love you Juvia, and I promise I'll protect you from any weirdos who try to touch you." I said into her hair.

She hugged me back as she gently cried into my shoulder.

"Juvia? Are you okay?" I broke away from our hug and turned around to face Lucy, with a worried face and Natsu, with an unreadable face.

Juvia wiped her tear stained face and smiled genuinely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting some stuff off my chest is all." Lucy exhaled a breath that she was obviously holding in then smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you're ok." She glanced at me. I'm guessing she thought I did something.

"I didn't do anything if that's what you're assuming." I said coldly.

"She never said that, Ice Prick. But I wouldn't put it past you either." Natsu's growled. I gave him the death glare and he returned, it.

"Natsu, come one, let's go sweetie." Natsu turned to Lucy and I could visibly see his face turn soft.

 **Natsu POV**

I turned to see Lucy tugging on my arm. My eyes immidiatly changed from death glare to care and love.

"He's not worth it." She quietly whispered, careful not to let Juvia hear. She was good friends with Juvia, and _okay_ with Gray. But I still hated his guts.

I sighed and nodded. "Ok." I glanced once more at Gray then turned and walked away with Lucy.

"Jeez I hate that guy." I muttered. Lucy kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand softly.

"I know, baby, I know." She said. I smiled at her gestures.

 **Lucy POV**

I wonder if Juvia is okay. What is it she was talking about? I'll ask her later, for now, it's lunch and I'm hungry.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy and to be honest, I'm kind of swooning over someone who could very possibly be my boyfriend soon. So yeah, I'm busy. Peace.**


	5. Sooooooo

I'm discontinuing this. I'm sorry, I just don't have inspiration and I'm switching completely to Wattpad. I am going to continue "Broken Promises" and I've already started "Short Tails" up again. But those are the only two I'm doing. This story just kind of lost its spark and tbh it's feels done. I'm sorry if you wanted more but I can't provide your needs.

If you want to read my stories on Wattpad my username is the same as this one. My most popular one is "Pool Buddies" soooo yeah go check that out.


End file.
